broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
069 Repeatability
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Angstrom, leaning over his desk, closes his eyes and says "Your journal is a *marvel*. Mr. Zane, you kept thorough notes and even categorized your fear scenarios into three types... The *anodyne*, the *heterodyne* and the *mnemodyne*. Zane, standing to the left of the desk, trembles as he looks on, a worried look on his face. The diary is on the desk in front of them, opened to the middle. The background consists of cool, subdued blue tones. ; Panel 2. Angstrom, looking up and into the distance, says "Even *more* fascinating is your theory that experiencing *fear* restores *memory*." Zane, looking at him with a worried expression, says "I actually noted that in my other journal too." Angstrom continues "Repeatability. Even better." ; Panel 3. Angstrom, turning away from Zane and looking grave, says "The mechanism for *loss* is as important as the one for *recovery*. Is the onset sudden? Or is there a slow grade? And does it have a *trigger* we can *avoid*?" Behind him, Zane is touching his fingertips together, starting to sweat and looking with concern over at Angstrom. Short, thin lines coming from his head indicate that he's had an surprise or thought of some kind. ; Panel 4. Angstrom says "Science cannot answer the *why*. The *how* is my only concern." He is holding the diary out in front of him, displaying the final, missing pages to Zane as he says "*Consider* -- there appear to be *two pages missing* from the end of the journal. Do you recall tearing them out?" Zane starts to sweat heavily, and multiple lines come from his head, showing his anxiety as he thinks "Oh God he saw he saw right away." ; Panel 5. Zane moves one trembling hand to his pants pocket, and his other arm reaches shakily to his side, holding his wrist. Most of his face is hidden by his speech bubble and Angstrom's speech bubble, but his eyes are blank and terrified, and his eyebrows are drawn together. He says "N-*No*. I hadn't noticed that. The pages were gone when I found it." Angstrom, from offscreen, says "They *might* indicate a reason for your lapse." Zane's thought bubble, partially hidden by Angstrom's speech bubble, reads "They are in my pocket *The pages are in my pocket*." The walls in this page are colored a more vibrant, oversaturated shade of blue than they are in the other panels. ; Panel 6. Angstrom, facing Zane and putting a finger to his chin in a thoughtful gesture, says "I propose we *revisit* the circumstances in your dream journal to see if they lead us to some triggering event." Zane, his eyes blank and terrified, says in large text, "*Ah science.*" Several thin, short lines come from his head indicating his shock and fear, and he is sweating heavily. He still has one hand in his pocket, and his other arm is still clutching at his wrist. The wall color is back to the normal shade of blue.